Honeystream
Description Honeystream '''is a cream and white tabby tom with one light blue eye and one yellow eye. History (long) '''Honeystream was born as a loner to Maple and Feathersong, along with his siblings, Acorn, Strawberry and Peach. He was the good kid, along with Strawberry, since Peach and Acorn were always getting into trouble and play fighting. At 5 moons, Honey and Peach are chosen to go to Yarrowclan with their father to live life as a clan cat. Smokestar lets the two kits in, and rename them to Honeykit and Peachkit, Since they were too young to become apprentices. The two were nursed with their foster-mother, Ferretleg, along with their foster-sister, Waspkit. Waspkit quickly becomes friends with Peachkit, and once Waspkit even tried to play-fight Honeykit but he could hardly defend himself. Feathersong and smokestar both agree that Honeykit won't be the greatest warrior since his lack of knowledge of defence, Feathersong asks if he wants to become a medicine cat apprentice. Honeykit accepts this offering and when he becomes 6 moons, Frostbreeze accepts him as his apprentice. And later on, Starclan also approves of Honeypaw. about 3 quarters of a moon into his training, Feathersong bursts into the medicine den with the half-dead body of Honeypaw's brother, acorn. a few moments later, his mother along with strawberry arrive at the camp, all cats in horror. No matter what Honeypaw and Frostbreeze did, nothing worked and Acorn had passed away from blood loss. He blames himself for the death of his brother, but Peachpaw makes sure everything will be okay and it wasn't his fault. When Yarrowclan find out it was Fox who had slaughtered his brother, Honeypaw defiantly knew it wasn't his fault while Peachpaw wants Fox to suffer a miserable death and fate for killing her brother, and the whole of Yarrowclan are warned not to go out without another warrior. At Leaf-bare, large outbreak of Greencough happens and his sister, Peachpaw gets infected. Honeypaw, with a fear of losing another one of his siblings, and spends a lot of time with her to make sure she's okay. Peachpaw gets through it though, and she becomes her strong, happy self again. this reassures Honeypaw that this role he has in the clan is what he wants to live as for the rest of his life. a few moons later, Smokestar is pushed of a cliff by Fox, and making his father become leader of Yarrowclan. He takes a journey with Frostbreeze and the soon to be leader to the moon tree. When his father receives his nine lives and he shares that 'they will be realised and used to a enemies advantage'. Honeypaw and Frostbreeze try to figure out what this means, until frostbreeze decides that they should go to twoleg place to get some herbs. Frostbreeze takes along Peachpaw, Wasppaw and Appletail, in hopes that Appletail will share this with featherstar to make peachpaw and wasppaw warriors. When collecting herbs, Wasppaw notices a large figure and another which is later revealed to be a dog and Ribs. The three apprentices warn Appletail and Frostbreeze about this, but when frostbreeze goes to investigate, he is brutally murdered by the dog. Appletail confirms that the cat they saw was Ribs, one of Fox's allies, and that the prophecy Featherstar receives was about The death of Frostbreeze. When the four get home with Frostbreeze's body, They bury the medicine cats body and then Wasppaw and Peachpaw are renamed to Waspstripe and Peachcloud, and Honeypaw became the new medicine cat with the name 'Honeystream'. (still a wip)